


cuff me up (buttercup, baby)

by mandosslut



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Come Swallowing, Consent, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Flip, F/M, Face-Fucking, Handcuffs, Kind of Rough Sex, Light Orgasm Control, Lingerie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but not too much, degradation kink, kind of bratty reader, officer flip ;), thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandosslut/pseuds/mandosslut
Summary: You treat yourself to a new set of lingerie, a nice surprise for your boyfriend, Flip.His mouth goes dry as his eyes trace the lines on the panties. They're crotchless."Baby… Baby, fuck," he mutters, hand palming his already semi-hard cock through his dark jeans. "Jesus, baby, you look so damn - wait, where the fuck did you get my handcuffs?"You shrug, looking at the cuffs as you swing them around your pointer finger. "Found them."He practicallygrowlsas he swoops over to you.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	cuff me up (buttercup, baby)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this for so long but I've FINALLY managed to finish it!!
> 
> I think we can all agree that flip zimmerman :)

"Flip, baby!"

"Yeah?" he calls out from his study.

"Have you got a minute?" you shout back in return from the bedroom. 

"Of course, baby," he says, making his way through to the bedroom where you are. "What's wr- fuck, ketsl. What are you…?"

Flip stands in the doorway of your bedroom, eyes instantly attached to you and lips parted. 

You're laying on your side, facing the doorway, in a new set of red lingerie you'd secretly ordered as a surprise. The shade of red pops against your skin, appliquéd flowers over the top of your breasts accentuating their curves. Boning lines the bra, snaking around your breasts, showing panels of bare skin between the boning. The panties are matching, red lines creating panels amongst flowers curving around your hips.

He takes a couple of steps, standing diagonally to you so he can see the red flowers curling around your hips to your ass. You open your top leg, bent so your knee points up to the ceiling, inviting Flip's eyes to trace up your smooth legs, up and up until he reaches there.

His mouth goes dry as his eyes trace the lines on the panties. They're crotchless.

"Baby… Baby, fuck," he mutters, hand palming his already semi-hard cock through his dark jeans. "Jesus, baby, you look so damn - wait, where the fuck did you get my handcuffs?"

You lower your leg and shrug, looking at the cuffs as you swing them around your pointer finger. "Found them."

He practically growls as he swoops over to you. In one swift movement, he takes your wrists in one hand and pins them above your head, rolling you onto your back, settling above you and looking deep into your eyes.

"This what you want?" 

Smirking, you chirp, "Cuff me up, buttercup."

Unamused, there's a low rumble from the back of his throat and you gasp when he nudges his thigh between your legs, immediately rocking your hips against him. 

"Want to be fucking handcuffed like a dirty fucking whore?" 

You bite your lip, half-smiling.

Flip looks straight down into your eyes, letting you grind against his thigh while he cuffs your hands over your head. He pins them there using just one hand, adjusting his weight to slide his free hand between you, cupping your bare sex and your breath hitches at the contact.

"Already this wet?" He glances down at his jeans. "You've made such a fucking mess, baby."

You roll your hips on his hand, softly gasping and moaning as your clit brushes his rough hand. "I'm s- sorry, Flip."

"Ruined my fucking jeans, dirty slut," he mutters, idly tracing his middle finger down and around your folds, softly circling your clit once, twice.

"I'm sorry, baby," you whisper.

"Yeah? How sorry, darlin'?" He presses the tip of his finger over your entrance, barely entering you.

"Oh fuck, Flip, please" you moan, grinding against him, desperate for something inside you. 

Flip's finger presses against the bumpy patch of skin at your entrance, making you writhe and squirm under his touch. "Tell me how sorry you are."

"So sorry - show you, I'll show you - please, Flip, I - oh God," you cry out as he slides his middle finger into your hot cunt, all the way to the knuckle. 

"How you gonna show me, baby?" His voice is calm and even, low and demanding, his dark eyes burning into yours. 

You rock your hips up into his hand when he curls his finger, nudging against your g-spot over and over. Flip keeps your cuffed wrists above your head, despite how much you wriggle and strain against him.

"Wanna suck your dick… Please, baby, let me suck your cock."

A nerve just under his left eye twitches.

"Mm, since you asked so nicely."

You whimper as he draws his finger out of you then holds it to your lips. You obediently part your lips and let him slide his finger into your mouth for you to suck clean. He keeps his eyes on you as he shifts his weight to use his free hand to fumble with his belt buckle. You release his finger from your mouth, licking your lips and giving him the most innocent look you can muster, what with the handcuffs and lingerie.

Flip gets off the bed and stands at the foot of it, shoving his jeans and pants to bunch around his ankles. You crawl up to him, eyes locked on his, with a soft away of your hips, then sit down on your knees. 

You raise your hands, about to wrap a small hand around his thick cock when Flip's hand snaps around your wrist. "No, baby," he says. "Just your pretty little mouth."

You lick your lips. "You want me to suck your cock?"

"That's right, baby. Gonna show me how sorry you are, remember?"

"This cock?" You tease, stealing a lingering glance at his cock, now in his hand and leaking precome. You nibble on your bottom lip for a moment. "You think I could take all of this big cock in my tiny mouth?"

"You can," he growls, taking your chin in his free hand, "and you will. Now stop being a fucking tease if you want to come tonight."

You pout, feigning contemplation. You open your mouth to sass him, but think better of it. It would be nice to come tonight.

Flip guides his cock to you when you dip your head forwards, lips parted. You take the tip in your mouth, swirling your tongue around it once, a warmth in your stomach blooming when he calls you his good girl. 

You lower your head along his length, taking as much of him as you can without choking. Your tongue flattens along the underside of his shaft, running along a thick vein when you slowly bob your head up and down him.

A hand bunches your hair at the nape of your neck and pushes you further down his cock, a deep groan falling from Flip's parted lips. You gag when the tip of him nudges the back of your throat, but he doesn't stop. He lets you choke on his cock, and he doesn't hesitate to tell you how much he loves the sight, tears brimming in your eyes.

He holds your head in place, no longer bobbing you along his cock, to thrust his hips at you. Hard but slow, deep. 

"You want me to fuck your face?" he pants, voice rugged. "Yeah you do, dirty fuckin' slut. Gonna fuck your mouth like the fuckin' whore you are."

His hips snap against your face, your throat relaxing to take him all, his eyes fixated on how you swallow his cock with every thrust.

"Shit, that's it, baby. Take my cock so well, so good with your filthy mouth."

You love making him feel this good, when he's in control but you're the one making him feel this way. You're the only one who sees the slight flush in his pale cheeks, the way his lips softly part, how dishevelled his hair gets. No one else gets to hear his low groans and pants and grunts between muttering dirty words that go straight to your core.

"Get your fucking hands away," Flip snaps. You hadn't even noticed how your cuffed hands had moved between your slightly parted thighs. "Desperate fuckin' slut. You don't get to touch your pretty little cunt, only I do."

You bat your eyelashes up him with pleading eyes. A silent please, Flip.

"No, baby. Don't make me punish you."

You hum around his cock, the soft vibrations practically making him groan. 

"You want that, don't you? Fuck, just like that," he praises, thumb stroking your hair while maintaining his firm hold at the nape of your neck, as his cock sinks further into your mouth and your eyes brim with tears. "You want me to spank you, baby? That want you want?"

He knows that's exactly what you want. He's put you over his knee plenty of times to know just how wet it makes you when he mutters filthy things and turns your ass red with his bare hand. Hell, just the thought is making you clench.

Flip's breaths become rougher, his thrusts harder. He's close, dangerously close.

"You gonna swallow my come, baby? 'Course you are," he mutters. His pupils have practically engulfed his honey irises, eyes as dark as night. "Fuck, fuck, honey. Gonna come in your pretty fuckin' mouth - dirty little mou-" a long, deep groan cuts him off as his load goes down your throat. 

He murmurs something about how good you've been for him as his cock twitches inside your mouth. He pulls out, watching the bob of your throat as you swallow his come, innocently peering up into his eyes.

He pulls up his pants but steps out of his jeans that had been left around his ankles, leaving him in black boxers and his black and red flannel.

"You did so good, baby," Flip coos, cupping your face with his hand, "letting me fuck your face like that. Such a good girl for me."

"I'm always good, Flip," you giggle, turning your head to press a kiss on the inside of his wrist.

"You think so?" You nod. "My good girl, isn't that right, sweetheart?" You nod again, nuzzling into his hand. "What do you want now, baby? Tell me what you want."

"Can… Can you spank me?"

Flip's eyes instantly darken and a wicked smirk toys with his lips. He sits beside you on the bed and pats his left thigh. "Come on then, darlin'. You want to be treated like a filthy whore, I'll treat you like one."

You bite back a satisfied smile as you shuffle across his thigh, his knee between your legs and his arm around your middle. He prefers you this way, with one of his arms around your body, than simply laying across his lap. This way, he can have a hand on your waist, or your thigh.

At least like this you can rock against his knee easily.

Until his hand comes down on your ass, making you yelp and jump. "Stop moving, greedy thing."

"Please, Flip - ah!" 

He smacks your ass over the same spot, hard.

"Look at your fuckin' panties," he mutters, smoothing his hand over your ass. His thumb traces over the flowers on your hips, following the fabric down between your cheeks. You curve your ass up into his hand, but he firmly presses down on your lower back and tells you to stay still. 

He cups your ass with his hand, sliding his thumb down your slit, feeling how wet you are for him. You whine and wriggle your hips

"Fuckin' crotchless panties…" 

Smack. 

You moan with this one, instinctively grinding down against his knee and balling your hands into fists among the bed sheets. 

"You know who wears underwear like this?" Flip hooks his thumb under the red waistband, tugs it away from your soft skin and lets go. You yelp as it snaps against your skin and you can feel the red mark it's left. "Filthy little whores, that's who, baby. Is that what you are? A filthy little whore?"

"Uh-huh," you moan. The ability to speak actual words has long gone.

"How many more d'you want? Two more?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay, sweetheart. You're being so good for me, baby."

You hum at his words and gasp when his palm meets your ass, revelling in the bittersweet sting sending tingles between your legs.

He mutters under his breath about what a good slut you are, so good for him. You can feel his cock straining through his boxers, nudging into the side of your waist. 

The last spank is the hardest, as always. He likes to make sure he'll leave a mark, despite already being able to see the pink tint of your skin.

"Pretty little ass matches your lingerie now, baby," Flip chuckles, softly rubbing circles over the red tint.

He guides you up, mostly letting you balance by gripping his bicep to sit upright on his thigh. You scowl at his joke, playfully narrowing your eyes at him, and loop your cuffed wrists around him, hands twirling the hair at the nape of his neck. His hands glide from your hips to ass, thumbs rubbing up and down, soft smile toying with his lips.

Flip leans in to press his lips to yours, but you lean away. He furrows his brow and tries again, only to have you lean backwards again with a mischievous glint in your eye. 

"Baby…" he growls lowly. 

You tug your bottom lip between your teeth.

He leans forwards once more, and as you lean back your hips rock against him and you softly gasp, not realising how much you'd needed the friction. 

"Jesus, I can feel how fuckin' wet you are. You like grinding on my thigh, baby? You got my jeans dirty, now you're gonna leave a mess on my bare thigh, too?"

You take his words as an invitation, throwing your head back as you rock back and forth against him, his fingers toying with the flowers on your hips.

"Flip, baby," you moan, lightly tugging at his dark curls. The cuffs dig into your wrists a little, but you barely notice.

His dark eyes are firmly fixed to you - your eyes, your tits, your pussy grinding against him. He devours every inch of you, appreciating every birthmark, every tiny scar from when you had chickenpox when you were a kid.

"Darlin', are you gonna come on my thigh or on my cock? Because I sure know what I'd prefer."

You hadn't noticed one of his hands leave your hips to palm himself through his boxers, too busy focusing on relieving the ever building pressure in your core.

"Your cock," you breathe against his lips, resting your forehead against his. The side of his nose brushes yours. "Fuck me, Flip, fuck me real good."

He rolls to lay you on your back, shuffling you both back up into the centre of the bed, and pins your wrists above your head. "Keep them there," he orders.

"Yes, officer," you giggle, watching him slide down his boxers and chuck them aside. You notice the way his jaw tightens when you call him that, and he takes his cock in his fist.

Legs spread wide, Flip's eyes zone in on your sex and he licks his lips at the sight of your dripping cunt. He crawls up your body, eyes drinking in every inch of you, how perfect you look like this.

"So perfect, baby. Fucking love this on you," he mumbles, calloused fingers delicately tracing the flowers on the bra.

"Are you going to fuck me, officer?" you ask, batting your eyelashes and hooking your legs around him.

"Oh, honey," he mumbles into your neck, right by your ear, "you have no idea."

Your eyes flutter shut when his lips barely brush all over your neck, peppering lingering kisses. You moan softly at how tender and delicate his touches are, tilting your head to give him more access, quietly whining his name -

"Oh my fuck, Flip," you cry out as he plunges into you, right to the hilt, in one swift movement.

Flip doesn't waste time - he pounds into you, hard and fast from the moment he enters you. A hand quickly flies up to your wrists to pin them there at the sight of them moving an inch off the bed sheets.

His hips snap quickly, thrusting into you at an incredible pace. He pants and you moan, his grip on your wrists tight and firm, his lips still soft on your neck - an overwhelming contrast to his unrelenting cock. 

"Fuck, baby -" you breathe, soft and breathless.

"Jesus, you're always so tight and wet for me," Flip croaks, dragging himself away from your neck, now peppered with red marks. He looks down into your closed eyes and his jaw tightens. "Look at me," he demands. "Good girl. Want you to look into my eyes as I fuck you like a little whore."

You whimper at his words, looking up at him, eyes dancing over his beauty marks, following the curve of his lips. 

"My eyes, baby - look into my eyes." Your eyes wander up to his to see how dark they are, how wild they look. "That's it… Good girl."

The intensity of Flip's stare pushes you right to the edge and he feels you clenching tightly around his cock, putting his free hand between your bodies to furiously rub your clit.

"Fuck - Flip, fuck, baby -" you cry out, hips digging down into the mattress, instinctively trying to squirm away from the overwhelming pleasure. 

"Stop fuckin' moving," he growls. "You gonna come, darlin'?"

"Uh-huh. Please, Flip, please can I -?"

"Fuck yeah you can." He shifts his hips to snap against yours at a new angle, pounding into you just as hard and fast, nudging your sweet spot every time. "Come on, baby. My perfect little slut, all fuckin' mine… So tight, grippin' my cock so well, baby."

You whine and moan and wriggle your wrists, crying out Flip's name over and over when you finally feel the pleasure ripple through your bloodstream, unable to keep your eyes open any longer. 

You hear a deep grunt, a long groan as the familiar feeling of his load spilling inside you.

You thank God for the implant and that both you and Flip are clean.

"Fucking hell, Flip…" you mutter, out of breath and coming down from your high.

"Ah, so good. You did so good, sweetheart." He presses his lips on yours, cupping your face with both hands, letting you wrap your cuffed wrists around the back of his neck. 

When he finally pulls his head back, he murmurs, "I love you, honey."

"I love you, too, Flip." You smile softly at him for a moment. "Now, officer, are you gonna take me out of these cuffs, or do I have to persuade you?"

Flip grabs your hips and rolls you both over, his cock already half-hard. You smirk down at him, hands trapped behind his neck, as his large hands graze over your ass.

"You ride my cock and I'll consider uncuffing you, darlin'."

"Yes, officer," you reply as seductively as possible, letting him line up to your entrance when you raise your hips.

**Author's Note:**

> lingerie inspo: https://pin.it/2bB56oZ


End file.
